warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Betulis Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. In Betulis Pack... Saltus streached out his legs. He preferred to be a nice alpha then a cruel one. "Hey, any wolf want to go hunting, we're low on food!" howled Saltus. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Minerva)"I can!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go with you Minerva." barked Saltus, padding over to her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) We walked outside of camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Saltus pricked his ears and saw a deer he got down low. "Go1" he barked softly, leaped out of the bushes at the deer with Minerva. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Wolf hunting techniques are different from those of cats) We began to chase the deer, trying to tire it out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry, drive it into a tree!" barked Saltus. The two drove the deer into a tree, and knocked it out. Saltus gave it a killing bite on the neck. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Um, wolves useuly need to trip deers, but O.K) We brought the deer back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Nice job." woofed Satlus. (my new wolf is Sol, a ginger she-wolf with amber eyes, can u add her?) "Seriously, that is a nice one1" barked Sol. "Thanks," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sol skipped away. (do the packs now about each other, and hate and like each other?) Saltus got up to his paws The pack gathered to eat the deer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus ate around the neck of the deer. He shared part of his share with his sister, Sol. After we were full, be burried the leftovers under the deep, mountain snow. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Slatus sighed as he saw some leftovers of their meat that some of the (what ever the other pack was) had stolen. "That's is enough! We are ambushing them!" growled Saltus. (You spelled his name wrong) "Saltus," I said. "These are not wolf prints in the snow. These are fox prints." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I-I knew that!" snapped Saltus. "We have to track them down, they've been doing that all the time!" growled Sol. Saltus nodded. "Um, O.K sir," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) They soon found the foxs' den. They three barged in there, and Saltus was suprised when he noticed there was five We began to fight. I noticed a she-fox retreated to a corner, her two kits at her side... (We need to establish a wolf religion) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus bit down on a male fox's scruff and flung him into a boulder. He growled at the fox and killed it. Sol killed another she-fox, who didn't have pups. We took back the stolen prey and dragged it back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Lets store it instead." barked Saltus. They stored the food. "Maybe we should've burried it in a safer place, maybe one a little closer to the dens?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus nodded. That Night... I laid down in my bed and fell asleep. I was wondering about what had became of my pups, who were stolen from me several months ago... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here, sorry, it wont let me paste) I fell asleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus pinned the other male wolf down and bit his neck. the male wolf retreated, leaving Saltus with a scratch on his shoulder. "Romulus! Remus!" I called as I ran through the forest. A wolf known as Amulius threw them into the river. The river, known to the wolf packs as the Tiber, swallowed the two little bundels of fur underneith its bone-chilling waves... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (tell the others to please join this pack! I got to go!) POST: Saltus licked his wound and still sat watch of his Pack. Little knew that he was a majorly strong wolf. He padded over to Minerva and asked her if she was okay. (bye!) "Um, I'm fine," I said, looking downwards. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "No, your not." argued Saltus. "You are looking blue, Minerva." growled Sol. "Well, I just wondered what has happened to my pups," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your pups are probably fine. They have Betulis pack blood in them." barked Saltus. "Okay, we get it Saltus! You may not like to sleep at night, but some of us do!" growled Sol. "I guess," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus nodded. He was begining to take a liking to Minerva. "Please brother, go to sleep." whimpered Sol. "fine, if you watch the pack." growled Saltus. Sol nodded. Saltus curled up in his nest and fell asleep. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Musco padded over to Cealum and checked on her. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I tried to fall asleep, but I could not. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus couldn't sleep either. He noticed Minerva was shifty and uncomfertable. He padded over to her, ignoring Sol's bark in order to make him go to bed. "Do you want to go for a walk to help you sleep?" he asked Minerva. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sure," I replied. I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The two padded out. "I can't sleep either." murmured Saltus. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, but said nothing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus padded over to the place they stored food. The meat was still there. He dug up a piece. "share?" he asked Minerva. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said, still worried. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The two finished. "Look up." he murmured. The Northern lights flashed. "It looks like The Stella Pack is hunting right now." he woofed. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Cealum watchedh er pup, Sermere (I think that's it). He pounced on Nox and Barred his teeth. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Who's Sermere?) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nox yelped and batted at Sermere. Prickl ar {C {C {C 16:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) We traveled back to camp. A blizzard began to blow through the mountains.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (opps! His name is spelled with a T, not a S!) Termere snarled at Nox and bit his paw. "Termere, that's enough, Stop it now!" spat Caelum. "Fine!" growled Termere. "Weakling!" he spat to Nox. "Your horrible at being good! You'll never be Alpha!" growled Caelum. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone! Take shelter! Blizzard!" called a wolf. The pack retreated to their dens. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus huddled into his den. "I'll defeat it!" called Termere. "Oh no you won't!" growled Caelum. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I went inside my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The blizzard ended in the morning. Termere was playing in the huge piles of snow. "Is everyone fine?" called Saltus. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I think so," I ssaid as I crawled out of my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Everyone was fine. "Did you see the Northern Lights? Mabye Stella Pack was going to stop the blizzard." barked Saltus. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. (We also need a place where bad wolves go) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Malum pack. Malum means Evil.) "It made me relax. Well, I'm going hunting." he barked as he padded away. {C {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Well, Malum means "bad", but on google translate it said it means "evil".) I nodded, not listening. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus offered to hunt, too. (Why does Termere hate Nox?) Prickl ar {C {C 19:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I padded out of camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (he hates everyone, he is evil. His mother can already sense he is going to try to take over.) "Alright Nimbus, let's go then!" barked Saltus. Termere glared at Nox. Nox might become Alpha, and Termere had to be it! He couldn't let Nox be alpha! {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I saw several cats, but they were not "clan" cats who lived next to our borders. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus and Saltus caught a goat (mountain goat.) "Do you smell cat too?" Saltus asked Nimbus. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The walked out of the bushes, hissing and snarling. There was at least twenty, to many to fight alone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Minerva!" howled Saltus. He leaped out of the bushes with Nimbus, and Sol, who had scented the cats too. "Pity that i have to get my groomed pelt dirty with cat blood!" snarled Saltus to the cats. (he is really good at speaking cat, and he just spoke to the cats.) {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) The cat hissed and lunged at Saltus with the others following him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus's jaws met a black cat's neck, easily killing it. He pinned a ginger tom down. Sol pounced on a brown cat's back. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I lunged at a brown and black cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus killed a brown and white tom, many of the cats retreated after that, but some still stayed. Saltus helped Sol. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The cats fled into the bushes... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus only had a torn ear, and they got all their wounds treated. Sol brought the Goat back to camp so the pack could feast. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I didn't feel very hungry, for some reason I felt more worried then ever. I could feel that my pups were alive, but something was targeting them, wanting them dead... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "I order you to eat." growled Satlus. He nudged some meat to Minerva. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," I said. I began to nibble at the goat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sol smiled. Saltus licked his chops and got to his paws. "I'm going to make sure those pesky cats are gone." barked Saltus. (got to go now!) {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (wait a second...) Saltus returned. "There gone1" he barked happily. Sol sighed. "Good." she growled. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I wandered out of camp again, but this time it was to the river. "Be safe," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Saltus looked for his alpha she-wolf. "Have you seen my Alpha female?" he asked Sol. She shook her head. {C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus ate his bit of goat. "We will need more," He mewed to himself. He turned his atention to Saltus, "I haven't seen the alpha she-wolf today, either!" Prickl ar {C 23:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Hi Pricklestar! Sorry, on the rogue RP we kind of saved Orpheus without you :() A fish saw beneith the waves. I caught it and brought it back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (It's okay, i wasn't online at the time) Nimbus found a rabbit that had just enough meat to feed a wolf. "This will do," He muttered and caught it with one swipe. Prickl ar {C 23:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K :) And do wolves share prey with other wolves?) I saw Nimbus walk back into camp with a rabbit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (I guess they could...right?) Nimbus was now back in camp. He wasn't sure if he should share or not. Prickl ar {C 23:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I burried the fish in the snow. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Nimbus buried his dark muzzle into the still warm meat of the rabbit. He took a huge bite and lay down. Prickl ar {C 23:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sol padded into camp with a thrush. "I hunted short." he woofed. "If I can't find my mate, I need a new one!" barked Saltus. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 12:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Flamma told Nox to stay in the den. She knew Nox wanted to become Alpha Male. Why was he so ambitious? No, he wasn't ambitious just in competition with Termere. Flamma saw Nimbus and dashed towards him. "Can I share that rabbit?" She asked her mate. Nimbus nodded. Prickl ar 13:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (Nox has to be Saltus's pup to be next Alpha male.) Termere trotted up to his father. "I'm worthy to be next alpha!" he growled. "That's going to be a long time, Termere." groweld Saltus. Termere snarled and padded away. He glared at Nox to tell him the HE was going to be alpha, not Nox. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (So then why does Termere think Nox is a threat?) Prickl ar {C 14:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (Because he's not smart XD) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (oh, okay :)) Nox wanted to go outside and explore. Prickl ar 14:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Sol climbed to a top of a mountain. She sighed as she felt the wind blow through her fur. Termere growled at Nox to tell him to watch it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I caught another fish in the river. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Saltus padded up to Sol. "Howl with me?" he askedh er. She nodded and the two siblings howled at the top of the mountain. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I carried my catch back to camp... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Saltus ran over to Minerva. "Have you seen my mate outside?!" he asked her franticly. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, I just came back from hunting," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Saltus sighed and layed down on the entrance to his den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) That night..... I laid down in my nest and fell asleep. I drempt that I was walking along the banks of The River. I noticed that my pack's scent had vanished and a new one took its place. "Umbras Pack," I muttered to myself. I continued to follow the river, and then I saw the most horrid thing in the world. Tiny, tiny wolf pups laid to rest in the river. There little eyes filled with terror even as their spirits left their bodys. I gasped in fright and shock. "What if my sons were in there," I thought. I awoke with a jolt in the den. "Another nightmare," I said to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sol nudged Minerva. "Don't worry, the Stella pack watches your pups." barked Sol. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, but I was still worried... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (srry! Astra was on a journey cuz someone kept on calling her name and she followed its voice until she couldn't hear it anymore and now she's back! Don't think of replacing Astra with Minerva!) Astra limped back to her pack, it's been several days since she left to follow the mysterious voice calling her name. "Ugh! Stella Pack, was this your doing or...or is it the other side?" Astra yowled, she limped back all the way to her beloved pack and collasped. When she woke up, she saw her mate looming over her with a worried face, "Saltus! My...my love, Im sorry I left. Someone or...or something was calling my name...and I had to see who it was. My senses couldn't have failed me to find the voice, they never fail." She said and layed her head on her paws. "I missed you, Saltus. I hope you missed me too." Astra murmured leaning against Saltus as he helped her get to their den. As Astra looked over at Tremere, she saw something shocking, a shadow was looming behind him. The shadow was the shape of a wolf and its eyes were red, blood red, and it was snickering as Tremere pinned down Nox. (she has like a 6th sense) She couldn't believe that her stepson was being watched over by a wolf like that (what should we call them?) and when she turned to look at Nox. She saw a silvery figure watching behind a tree and narrowing its eyes at the shadowy figure, the silvery figure was a wolf with light green eyes and it seemed like it was watching over Nox. (astra is seeing demons and angels,bad wolf and good wolf) "Watch him! Watch him and protect him from Tremere and that shadow!" Astra whispered and turned her head away. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 21:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) (Don't worry, I realy don't like to RP Leaders/Alphas :) Oh, and in Umbras pack, Diana says evil wolves have a "bad" or "evil aura" around them) I noticed Astra, the alpha she-wolf had come back, but she seemed a bit dazed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC)22:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Flamma was happy to have the alpha female back. Prickl ar 22:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "ummmm. Astra? You seem to be a little....wierd. You need to rest." barked Saltus. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I ate a burried fish that I saved for later. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Of course I have to rest! I'm tired and are you saying that I've gone bum-brained or something?! I'm trying to sleep and you go on saying I'm weird. I've had a hard time, so let me sleep!" Astra snapped and went back to sleep. (MOOD SWINGS!! You can't blame her, she's preggie and Saltus will know soon. Astra is going to tell him when they go have a romantic walk in the forest and where does the pack live?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Flamma went to sleep and noticed that Nox wasn't there. Nox sneaked out of camp and went to explore the forest. Prickl ar 01:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Nox wandering through the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Astra padded through the forest and saw Nox with the Stella Wolf angel following him, she sensed Tremere with the Nox Wolf demon and ran towards Nox. "Hey, what are yo doing here alone? You should go back to camp, it's far too dangerous out here and I mean it." Astra ordered and led Nox back to camp. Nox let out a growl but knew better then to argue with the alpha female and followed her back to camp to meet his mother's worried face. Prickl ar 01:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Astra take Nox back to camp, which reminded me that I should head back as well. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay